Black and White
by Zakumi122
Summary: Harry had grown up knowing Andrew is his brother, no matter what people kept saying. One day they find out they're wizards and not only that but they're both famous. Only one problem the wizarding world expect two White heros to rise. How will they react to a Black hero? rated T for discrimination and language. Harry/Tonks, Hermione/OC v.s Ron. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Well this idea has been irritating me lately so i'm posting it. Not a one shot. This story will follow the adventures of Harry and his brother Andrew. **

**Not your typical; Andrew is the boy who lived instead of Harry bull. No.  
**

**This is my second story. Canon when i feel like it. other than that... NO!**

**Harry/Tonks (suddenly fell in love with this pairing.) **

**Hermione/ Ron v.s Andrew.**

**I dont own Harry Potter or anything about it. except for Andrew. **

**Please read Reveiw and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Lily Potter was beyond excited at the news the Medi-witch had told them. Lily was currently two months pregnant with a bouncing baby boy, James had been with her in the hospital room; his face a light with excitement at the thought of having someone other than his three best friends to play with. The date was December the 18th 1979. Both Potter's understood that even though this was very exciting news that they only had a small amount of time to celebrate it. The reason was the current war raging between the light side called the Order of the Phoenix lead by one of the most powerful wizards alive; Dumbledore and the evil Dark Lord Voldemort.

But that didn't stop either future parent from rushing home to inform their friends of the future little bundle of joy that should be arriving in the next seven months or so but instead decided to inform everyone at their next Order meeting.

So the next Saturday when everyone was free the Order had met at the Potter's, not wanting everyone distracted they opted to wait until the meeting was adjourned.

"Welcome everyone, shall we begin?" Albus Dumbledore asked from the head of the table.

"Well, I guess I should go first. The wolves have started trusting me more and more, but it's getting increasingly difficult coming up with excuses as to why I refuse to kill muggles. I'm practically left with the excuse of 'I'm a vegetarian'." That comment got a few sniggers amongst the group and an amused look on Dumbledore's face. "But anyway, there's been talk of Voldemort returning to his old home for something. But even they we aren't sure what that might be yet."

"Thank you, Remus." Remus Lupin, a thinly haired man gave a smile and sat back down. The Order use Lupin to gain information from within the closest pack of Werewolves associated with Voldemort. Dumbledore smiled at the young man who had just spoken and nodded to towards the table for anyone else who might have information to give.

There were a few looks around the table before a Dumbledore gave a slight nod of his head and proceeded giving them orders and suggestions to Lupin for more excuses to give to the Death Eater wolf pack. After an hour of planning and discussions, the meeting ended with everyone going into the sitting room. Lily quickly went off to the kitchen while pulling James along by his ear much to his chagrin. After preparing some snack's and tea, the couple stood up to address their friends.

"Everyone."

"We have some excellent news to share with you all?"

The entire room fell quiet as they looked up the young couple.

"Well, James and I are happy to announce that very soon we'll be getting another addition to the Order." Lily said with a glowing smile.

Almost immediately Dumbledore stood up and gave James and Lily tight hugs and whispers of congratulations. He was soon followed by Minerva McGonagall, Molly and Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin; meanwhile Sirius looked up at James with tears in his eyes.

"Y-you mean…?" he stammered.

"That's right, and we, well that's to say Lily and I really wanted you to be our child's Godfather."

"W-what, m-m-me… no I couldn't." Sirius said looking away from his 'brother' and his wife.

"Yes you could and you shall. Sirius, you're practically James's brother and we want you to be a part of this family." Lilly said looking at the dark haired man sitting in front of her.

"You too, Remus, we want you to be the awesome, honorary uncle." James said grinning at his second best friend.

"James, I'm touched you would consider that, but I couldn't possibly-" He was ferociously cut off by Lily.

"Remus Lupin, if you decline this offer because of your moonbeam madness, I swear on Merlin's beard, I'll castrate you, cook them then serve them back to you in spaghetti and tomato sauce!" her face left no room for objections, but Remus thought he should try one more time.

"But what if I hurt him or worse bi-" he stopped as he saw the red-faced, red-head glaring daggers at him.

"Is what I would've said, I- I'd love to be the child's uncle." He finished with a nervous chuckle.

Everyone laughed at this and went into a deep discussion about baby name's and what the child could possibly look like, but the night was clearly far from over as the Potter's heard a knock at their door. James, Sirius and Remus went to answer the door, having their hands close to their wands in case of an attack, James looked back at his two friends and gave a small nod as he threw open the door, only to be met by his next door neighbour and very close friend; Ray and Lisa George. Giving them a happy smile he led them into the house to join in their festivities.

Ray George was an average height man who looked too young for his age. He had broad shoulders, dark skin and a small amount of facial hair. He also had dread locks which hung down to his shoulders, but what made James appeal to the man all the more was the fact that they had been paired up in their Auror trainee years and had hit it off instantly. The fact that Remus, Sirius and Peter also found him to be acceptable was a plus in James's book.

Lisa George was a short Indian woman who had run away from her home land with Ray after they had hit it off, but her family had denied them being together which lead to her making her escape. She was born from a wizarding family but couldn't perform any herself. That had made her enough of an outcast with her own family but Ray had promised her another life where no prejudice. She had large brown eyes, a heart shaped face, and long shiny black hair which just added mystery to her. She had been with Ray a near four years and they had only gotten married the previous year. Her English had greatly improved yet still held her strong accent.

"Jamie, Siri, Remmy! How you guys doing?" Ray asked stepping into the Potter residence.

James laughed at the nick-name; his friend was definitely in a good mood tonight.

"We're doing great, Ray. Lisa, how wonderful it is to see you. You're looking beautiful this evening, like always." James said giving the Indian girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Why sir, are you flirting with me?" she asked smirking at the man.

"He sure as hell better not be." said the voice of a smirking red-head who was leaning against the door frame.

"Lily dear, my god you're glowing. Whatever you're smoking I'd like some." Ray said with a sly smile.

"Nothing and you know that." She replied with a light blush. It happened at the George's engagement party; Ray had offered Lily a small amount of marijuana, and curious as she was she had a small pull before tripping balls.

"We said we would never speak of that night, or have you forgotten what happened last time." she said glaring at the laughing Sirius.

He immediately stopped and looked away looking innocently.

"Well, we're being very rude to our other guests, we'd better head back." Remus said leading the new couple into the sitting room.

"Ah Mr George and Lovely Lisa what brings you two here this lovely evening?" Albus asked with his usual twinkling blue eyes.

"Well in all honesty." Lisa said quietly "We were kind of hoping to break the news to James and lily first." She finished with a shy smile.

"I do so hope it's good news, dear." Minerva said in a motherly tone.

"Oh, no, it's good news, brilliant actually." Ray said with chestier cat grin.

"Oh do tell." Sirius said in his best saucy voice.

This caused the males to give him strange looks while the ladies scoffed and motioned for Lisa to continue.

"Well, I'm with child!" she squealed happily.

There was a pregnant pause in the room, not even the mosquito on Sirius's arm paused from drinking his blood for a moment. James looked at Lily, who looked at Remus, who lifted an eyebrow at Minevra, who blinked at Albus, who smiled at Sirius, who gaped at Ray, who beamed at Lisa, who looked like she was floating on seventh heaven.

"Wow." James managed to say.

"Yeah, wow." Lily breathed.

"Um, is something wrong?" Lisa asked looking around the room when her thoughts were over.

"No, no it's not that at all, it's just well… err… wow this is some kinda coincidence." Remus said softly.

"What is it?" Ray asked getting frustrated.

"Oh Merlin! Lily also told us she was pregnant not more than twenty minutes before you arrived." Sirius said finally getting over his stupor.

There was a loud yell of happiness from all the females in the room and an even loud yell of happiness from the males as they all tackled Ray to the ground much to Lisa's amusement. She watched as the men continued to squeeze Ray so hard a faint of purple was visible on his dark face.

Her thoughts were snapped though as she was given a bone crushing hug of her own by all the females.

Everyone stopped when a short, pudgy man by the name of Peter Pettigrew entered the house. "Um, what I miss?"

(oo-[][]-oo)

One year and three months later, Lisa George sat on the Potter's porch in their hidden location, watching their respective husbands playing with their children, both little boys. Lisa and Lily had come up with the idea of living far away from each other for the main reason that both their families are wanted by Voldemort and his lackeys. Today was the first time they had seen each other in many months, Lisa watched as Ray lifted their son; Andrew Raymond George, in the air to receive a loud squeal of delight in return.

Lily Potter sat enjoying a lovey cup of tea as she watched James and Ray throw their little boys in the air then swap them and repeat the action, she watched the copy of her husband; Harry James Potter, grab his father's nose in an attempt to remove it. Which incidentally he did, thanks to a small amount of accidental magic. The sight made her laugh as she watched James scream like a girl as little Harry held his father's nose in the air like some trophy he had just won. Her eyes then flickered over to Ray and little Andy, she almost burst out laughing at the sight; Ray stood holding his son at arm's length, while they glared at each other and Andrew's outstretched arm aiming for his dad's face in an attempt to pull his father's nose off his face.

"Oh aren't they just adorable?" Lisa said with a small hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oh, they're just darlings." Lily replied happily. She turned to look at James again as he ran over to Ray successfully breaking up the glaring match between the two George males, his voice sounded awkward as he begged Ray to fix what Harry had done.

Ray turned his head to look at his friend but that was just the distraction Andrew needed to make a grab at his daddy, with a jolt forward he grabbed a handful of his father's hair, there was a slight glow before Ray felt a very uncomfortable breeze grace his scalp. Reaching up to inspect his hair, his eyes widened at the lack of hair on his head, he felt nothing but disturbing smoothness. Turning to little Andrew he saw his son wriggle out of his hands and run over to Harry, then stood next to him raising his father's dreadlocks high above his head with a look that simply stated 'I won this round grow-ups!'.

Lily really did burst out laughing this time, and was joined shortly by Lisa who was bent over covering her mouth to muffle her laughter. The two dads looked at each other for a moment before collapsing in laughter.

Later that evening after having everything fixed the George's decided to head back home before it got too late.

"Come now Andy, say goodbye to Harry it's time to go home." Lisa said to her son as she pulled on her coat.

"'Awy, 'awy!" little Andrew walked into the sitting room calling out his 'brother's' name.

"Andew!" Harry called back pulling Andrew back to the room with the fire-place.

"Bye-bye." Harry said pulling Andrew into a tight embrace.

"Bye-bye, 'Awy." Andrew said returning the little hug from Harry.

Looking at the little interaction Lisa smiled and hugged Lily while Ray and James got caught up in the moment and gave each other a very large hug.

"You'll come back to visit right?" James asked Lisa as they gave each other a small hug.

"Oh yes please, it's always a pleasure having you here!" Lily said while she hugged Ray.

"Of course we will." Lisa replied quietly.

"Yeah, and besides I doubt we'll be able to keep those two away from each other." Ray said indicating to the two small children who had fallen asleep sometime during their hug.

Each mother separating their child from the other the George's made their way to the floo; they had agreed to have their floo's connected to each other and no one else and they had also charmed to it to only allow them through so no intruders could try and enter their houses.

Flooing to their home the George's slowly made their way to little Andrew's room to put him to sleep, they were about half way up the steps when a loud pounding could be heard, someone was at their door.

Ray turned to see Lisa thinking the exact same thing; they hadn't invited anyone to their home because they had gone to the Potter's the door pounded again before a voice was heard just behind the door.

"_**Reducto!**_" the voice yelled the door shook but didn't break down.

"Ray…" Lisa said in a nervous tone.

"Honey, there's a mole in the Order and someone's given away our location. We planned for this, remember? Quickly grab a quill and parchment, we don't have time for you to right this down I'll just charm it into a howler for James and Lily." The door shook again, slowly coming off its hinges. "Hurry, I'll get Andy's blanket." And with that Ray ran up to his son's room in remarkable speed.

Lisa finished her letter and looked at the sleeping form of her son in her arms, and whispered something in his ear before looking back at the door which was about one more blow away from being blown apart. Ray came rushing back into the room and carefully but quickly wrapping Andrew up in a blanket before placing him in the fire place, Lisa put the note on top of his person before grabbing a handful of floo powder. Just before they tossed the powder in the fire, the door blew open and their stood their enemy and their traitor.

"You!" Ray screamed at him.

Lisa was only temporarily stunned before she threw the powder into the flames and watched their son disappear in a blinding green light.

"You shouldn't have done that, squib." The person sneered.

"Oi don't call my wife a squib, you bastard!" Ray said sending a cutting curse at the person only to have it blocked away.

"Oh this shall be fun." The person said with an evil grin as they proceeded to enter the house only to be followed by four more Death Eaters.

Knowing a losing battle when he sees one Ray turned to Lisa and told her to move and go to the floo, his heart however froze in place as he felt her hand enter his and her giving him a teary smile. Looking to the group he saw how the mindless dogs were checking out his wife as they slowly advanced on them, whispering a few words to his wife, she smiled and nodded her head and gave her a small kiss before looking at her, his vision slightly blurry by all the tears that were currently in his eyes. Raising his wand and pointing it at his wife he muttered a small "I love you." To which she replied, "I love you too, honey, and don't worry I'll be waiting for you on the other side."

Seeing the Death Eater's getting closer, Ray stole one last glance at his wife before muttering the words he dreaded. "_**Avada Kedavra…**_" With another green flash he caught his wife's now limp body in his hands, and looked at her lifeless eyes, his body shook from the sobs he emitted, reaching out he brushed a few stray hairs from her face and closed her eyes. He laid his wife's body on the ground and kissed her forehead as he turned to face the Death Eaters who looked absolutely gobsmacked.

Using this to his advantage, Ray sent out a barrage of very lethal curses, he managed to hit two of the men with an internal organ rotting curse. But he had forgotten about one of the other men as he took on the two he had his attention on. Before he knew it he heard the curse he had just used on his wife as he felt a slight stinging in his back before he collapsed on the; dead.

(oo-[][]-oo)

Lily had been in the kitchen making Harry a bottle when the sound of the floo rang through the house, smiling to herself, she made her way towards their fire place '_Probably Ray forgetting something of Andrew's._' she thought to herself.

Reaching the floo she didn't see Ray or Lisa, instead she saw little Andrew wrapped in blankets in their fire place and a letter attached to him.

"James, come to the floo, now!" She yelled out.

James came rushing into the room his glasses a skew, he was followed by Sirius who had come to visit his Godson's but had missed the George's but seeing little Andrew lying the floo without his parents made him quite surprised. Picking him up, Lily detached the letter that had been attached to his blanket. She was about to open the letter when there was a knock at the door, being on very high alert, Sirius gave Andrew to Lily and pushed her out of the way while James went to see who it was.

"Hey James, can I come in?" came the pudgy voice of Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh um hey Pete, I'm really sorry, you can always come back tomorrow, but tonight we kind of just want family time."

"Oh, yeah I understand, it's just well I haven't seen Sirius for a while and Remus is, well he's with the other wolves, so I guess I'm kinda lonely." Peter said glancing at the ground.

"Sorry Wormy, um we'll hang out tomorrow alright?" James replied in a rushed tone.

"Um, sure yeah. Well, um bye."

"See ya, Wormy." James said as he closed the door.

Coming out of view Sirius held the letter while Lily came into view holding little Andrew.

"Clingy, isn't he?" Sirius said twiddling the letter in his hands.

"Yeah, well this is serious, why would Lisa and Ray send Andrew through the floo alone?" Lily said watching Andrew stir in his sleep.

"Well let's open the letter and find out, shall we." Sirius replied, noting this wasn't the time for one of his 'Sirius/serious' jokes.

Carefully opening the note in his hands Sirius immediately released it when it floated in the air and formed a mouth.

"_**Lily, James I'm so sorry about this, but there's been a leak. Someone has tipped off Voldemort about our location, right now we're under attack. The wards Ray placed around the house and door are holding but won't for very long.**_

_**We're sending Andrew to you now I just hope something hasn't happened to you as well. We have planned for this, but I'm afraid we might not make out of this alive. If that's the case we have a few requests to ask you. **_

_**Firstly, we ask that that you adopt Andrew and formally change his name to Andrew Raymond Potter. If you accept, you need only touch him with your wand and say the following words, 'We, Lily and James Potter hereby accept to adopt Andrew Raymond George into the Honourable and Noble house of Potter as our son.'**_

_**We've already spoken to the Goblin's and placed a small tracker on him, if you accept to do this our vaults in Gringotts will automatically merge with your own making him your official son.**_

_**Secondly, we ask you raise him as your own son, we already know you'll do this but please, don't say anything about us until his old enough to know what has happened.**_

_**And lastly, please be careful, the mole got to us so please… AHH! The door's almost completely broken down, I've got to run, look after our boy. We trust no one more than you two, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. Peter I wouldn't trust him with a slice of ham.**_

_**Thank you for everything, bye."**_

The piece of parchment then tore itself to piece and lay on the ground in scraps, Lily was crying quietly and James and Sirius just looked at the bundle in Lily's arms before James reached for his wand and placed it on the small boy.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked in broken sobs.

"Fulfilling our friends wishes." He replied calmly as he placed the wand on the small boy and looking at Lily expectantly.

Lily balancing the sleeping boy on one arm pulled out her wand with the other before handing Andrew off to Sirius then placing her own wand on the boy.

"We, Lily and James Potter hereby accept to adopt Andrew Raymond George into the Honourable and Noble house of Potter as our son." They said in unison, they jumped back when a glow was emitted from the boy and a few seconds later a 'pop' was heard as a Goblin looked at the three stunned faces in front of him before speaking.

"Mister and Misses Potter, my name is RipFang. I am, was, the George's vaults manager. Since you have just adopted the young Mister Andrew, he is no longer a George but will now have all his records changed to Master Andrew Raymond Potter. Here is the new key to his joint vault with Master Harry and his new vault manager shall be Griphook." RipFang said handing them the small boys new vault key.

With that the small Goblin popped out of the house. Everything went silent. As the two Potters and Sirius stared at the key in James hand, the heard the sound of Andrew waking up snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Mummy, Dadda?" Andrew looked around searching for his parents. He continued calling their names; Lily looked at the small boy with tears in her eyes. Seeing this and wanting to give the two new parents a moment Sirius started going upstairs while trying to calm the boy down.

"Hey there little Andy, mummy and daddy are err, unavailable right now. How 'bout you spend some time with Harry, hey?" Sirius said to the child successfully calming his worry.

"'Awy?"

"That's right, Harry." Sirius said smiling at the small boy.

Meanwhile down stairs Lily and James were doing everything they could for their new little addition to the family.

"Slinky!" James called, a small 'pop' was heard and there stood the Potter's house elf.

"Yes, Master Jamesie?"

"Slinky, we need to organise a meeting with Griphook about renewing our will. Could set up a meeting for tomorrow?"

"Yes Master Jamesie, Slinky will let master Griphook know that you and Mistress Lily will be arriving tomorrow." The small house elf said cheerily.

"Thank you, Slinky." Lily said smiling at the small magical creatures before it disappeared.

Over the next couple days the Potter's, Sirius and Remus had their work cut out for them; James and Lily had to check in with the Goblins every now and again to ensure their will was being handled properly. Sirius and Remus had grown to love Andrew just as much as they loved Harry, but it constantly broke their hearts when the small boy walked around the house calling out for his parents. And Peter… no one had seen Peter since the night the George's were attacked.

Two weeks later at eight p.m. in the evening, James had just had Remus and Sirius over to help watch Harry and Andrew. Lily was upstairs in the kid's bedroom watching them play in the enlarged crib. The children's laughter stopped as Andrew started looking around frantically, and started hyperventilating, Lily was about to calm him down when she heard James's voice from downstairs.

"Lily! Grab Harry and Andy and get out now! Peter's betrayed us!"

Running to see what her husband had been talking about, she was blinded by a bright green light and the sound of a body dropping to the ground. Blinking the flash away from her eyes she then saw a cloaked figure look down at the lifeless body of her husband. Her blood went cold as she saw who her attacker was; red eyes stared at her before making a move towards her.

Lily sprinted towards the children's bedroom and closed the door, in her haste she put a locking charm on the door and watched the two boys in Harry's crib watch her closely.

"I-It's okay, everything's okay. Harry, Andrew I want you to know, that your father and I love you both. So very much. We love you with all our hearts, and Andrew, you will always be a Potter, look after your brother."

She whispered to the children and spun to look at the door to see that the cloaked figure break through her spell work and step towards her.

"Move woman." He sneered at her.

"No, no, no please kill me, leave Andrew and Harry."

"Out of my way, mud-blood my quarrel isn't with you!" he told her his voice laced with hatred.

"No! Leave them alone! Take me instead, spare them." She begged, tears streaking her face.

"It appears Severus was right about you, you are stupidly protective." He said in a whisper.

"Wha- Severus?"

Her question was left unanswered though when she her the man before her yell at the top of his lungs.

"_**Avada Kedavra!**_"

The last thing she saw was a green flash and out of the corner of her eye she saw the children's look genuine look of concern.

"M-mamma?" Harry squeaked out as he watched his mother's body fall to the ground.

"Mamma? Mamma!" Andrew yelled trying to get her to reply.

The chalky white man with red eyes stared at his two new targets; turning his wand on them he gave a toothy grin before yelling the curse he had just used on their mother, only to see the spell bounce off something and flash back at him, he was too close to cast a shield in time, he felt his own curse hit him and in an instant, darkness.

Andrew and Harry felt a very painful sting when the stranger in front of them shot a weird light at them and hit them on their hands, looking down at their hands; Harry saw a large scar on the top side of his left hand and Andrew noticed a big scar on the top side of his right hand. Hearing crying Andrew turned to see Harry crying and calling to their mommy. Then the next thing made Andrew even more confused as he saw a very dark haired man; not his uncle 'Paddyfot' but another man, he crawled over to his mommy and held her close before crying. Then everything went black.

Andrew woke up looking at a large man with a lot of hair carrying him and Harry, somewhere, but before he had a chance to say anything he felt his sleepiness take over him again, turning slightly he saw water below him, they were driving on water? He smiled and went back to sleep.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard voices, three voices actually, he opened his eyes a bit to see who was disturbing his sleep, Harry saw an old man with a long white beard, another only lady with curly brown hair and square glasses and a very big hairy man who gave him a prickly kiss on his forehead before blowing his nose loudly. Deciding not to dwell too much on it Harry reached out and took Andrew's hand; feeling a little better, Harry slipped back into unconsciousness.

Dumbledore watched the two small children dreading the fact that their lives will never be normal; they will bare the weight of the world on their shoulders. He wiped a tear away and watched the two boys holding hands, as he turned to leave something caught his eye something he hadn't noticed before, when Andrew and Harry placed their hands together a lightning bolt scar was visible on their hands; starting on Harry's left hand leading all the way to Andrew's right hand. Dumbledore gave a sad sigh, he thought Dumbledore had only marked Harry as his equal, but he had in fact marked both Harry and Andrew.

Both little boys were woken up by the sound of a shrill scream, opening their eyes they saw the sun was out and there was a skinny long necked woman staring at them. Taking them inside and reading a piece of paper that was attached to their blankets, she seemed quite cross about something, but Harry and Andrew had no idea why, they heard a shout and looked down to see a fat little boy wanting to see them.

Then a very, very, **very** fat man come into the room, after a few whispers with the skinny long neck lady, the very fat man looked angrily at Andrew and Harry, they wanted to know what the matter was, but didn't get a chance to ask before they were thrown into a small closet and watched as the door slammed shut.


	2. Brothers

**Chapter 2: Brothers.**

Ten years passed since the two Potters had been left on the door step of the Dursley's. Harry Potter had been woken up from the sound of his Aunt Petunia pounding on his door.

"Wake up you free-loaders! And get breakfast ready, Dudley will be awake soon and we want everything perfect for his special day." Her shrill voice sent a cold chill down Harry's spine.

Opening his eyes and telling her that they'll be out in a minute, the small child reached over and got his glasses, he then got a pair of his socks and slipped them on before pulling on his shoes. When he was sure he had everything he needed on he climbed back onto his bed before bending over and knocking onto the wooden floor beneath him.

"Andy, wake up. We have to get breakfast ready." He said knocking a little louder.

A muffled reply was heard.

"Okay, but you know this room's way too small for both of us, so um, could you…"

"Oh right, I'll see you in the kitchen." Harry replied quickly getting out of his bed and climbing out of their shared closet.

Andrew and Harry couldn't both fit onto the small bed the Dursley's stuffed into the closet under the stairs, so he told his brother that he'd make his own little place to sleep and that Harry shouldn't worry about it. One day when their uncle had gone out he quickly snuck into the shed outside and taken some tools and built himself a bed under the floor board and had managed to put the tools back before his uncle noticed. Climbing out of his way too small bed Andrew Potter quickly pulled on some clothes and made his way into the kitchen before his Aunt bothered him again.

Walking to the oven where Harry was preparing the bacon for their dear cousin Dudley. He walked over to the cupboards and pulled out some dishes and carefully went over to place them around the table. Just as he placed the last plate down he heard what sounded like a barrel of oil and grease tumbling down the stairs.

Turning to his brother Andrew said "Here comes the birthday whale." In his most sarcastic tone causing Harry to scoff.

Dudley Dursley was a very obese little boy with blonde hair and pudgy red cheeks, he had been spoilt rotten by his parents for as long as both Potters could remember, while they were usually treated like a piece of dung stuck on a shoe.

"Freaks." He said as he rushed past the brothers to count his presents.

A few minutes later saw an even fatter man with blonde hair walk into the kitchen clutching a newspaper under his arm. He looked at the two Potters with disgust before sitting at the head of the kitchen table.

"Listen here you, devils! It's my son's birthday and I will not settle for any of your satanic bull crap today. Am I clear?!" he yelled at the two boys.

"Yes, uncle Vernon." The boys said in unison.

"Wait a second there's only 36 presents here, last year I got 49!" Dudley complained loudly.

"Oh really? Well some of don't get squat, you arrogant twat." Andrew muttered under his breath.

Harry looked at his brother, he knew how much Andrew hated the Dursley's, they had always treated Andrew the worst between the two of them, mainly because of his skin color. Andrew wasn't a ten year old white boy; he was a dark skinned boy with bright hazel eyes and dreadlocks which always seemed to naturally fall the way he wanted them to. Harry knew Andrew was adopted, but he didn't care, at the end of the day, the only thing that kept his hope alive was his **brother**; Andrew Raymond Potter.

After serving the Dursley's their food they forced Andy to clean the dishes while Harry had to sweep the kitchen. They were half way done when the telephone rang; Petunia Dersley rushed over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

Her face fell while she looked at the two boys she detested more than freak sister and her stupid husband.

"Okay, goodbye." She hung up the phone, "Vernon!" she yelled through the house.

"Yes dear?"

"That was Mrs Figg, she can't take them, she's broken her ankle." She told him while glaring at the two boys.

"Oh great, now what?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"We could just stay here." Harry stated with a bit of hopefulness in his voice. Harry had no intention of going with Dudley to the zoo, mainly because of Piers Polkiss, Dudley's right hand man in the constant abuse of the two Potter boys.

"And leave you two to make a mess of my house? I think not." Petunia said shooting a hateful glance at Harry.

"Or…" Andrew started, "You could just leave without us and we'll go to the park or something until you come back."

This idea seemed to work until Vernon came up with a problem.

"And have the whole neighbourhood see you two hoodlums? Not a chance."

"We'll just say we're homeless. I mean we've already got the tacky clothes so-"

Andrew was stopped mid-sentence when a fist connected with his jaw.

"We gave you Dudley's old clothes out of the goodness of our hearts and you go and say something that disrespectful?" Vernon asked while his face turned purple.

Andrew stood up slowly and stared at the man who was much larger than him.

"Don't you ever hit me agai-"

Another fist connected with his face, leaving him feeling slightly dazed but he still refused to back down.

"Hit me again and I'll-"

"You'll what? You are nothing but a piece of trash someone didn't want and left with my sister. You don't even know your real name do you? Look at that thing standing next to you then look at yourself, you see what the difference is between you two?" Petunia sneered at the young boy.

Andrew simply glared at the woman refusing to give into the bait.

"His WHITE, you aren't! Now apologize to Vernon you pretend Potter." she yelled at him.

That stung Andrew a bit; it was true he didn't know who his birth parents were, but he knew they must've had a very legitimate reason for leaving him with the Potters. He gave a defeated sigh before looking at the purple man in front of him.

"I- I'm sorry uncle Vernon." He muttered looking down.

"That's better now get back to cleaning this house you pesky Vermin!" she said coolly.

Giving a small sigh Andrew looked at Harry who shot him an apologetic look; Andrew simply smiled at Harry and waved it off.

After another hour, Harry and Andrew had finally finished their chores and managed a quick shower and change of clothes before Piers arrived. Dudley had been stuffing his mouth, **again** before jumping up and running to his friend. They spoke for a while, occasionally shooting glances at the two odd boys standing off to the side.

"Are they going to be joining us?" Piers asked glancing at the pair again.

"God, I hope not. Mum and Dad are talking about it now, so hopefully we'll just lock them in their closet." Dudley replied hatefully.

As they continued speaking Vernon and Petunia came into the room looking like they had just swallowed a basket full of lemons.

"You two!" Vernon said pointing at Harry and his brother.

"Get ready to go to the zoo." He finished.

"And you two." Petunia said in a much softer tone, looking at Dudley and Piers.

"We're really sorry about this, but we can't risk leaving these hoodlums in the house alone."

Dudley looked to be on the verge of tears and Andrew had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't say anything to earn him a beating he had gotten last week. He winced at the memory and shook his head to forget the torture.

Harry couldn't believe it, he had heard the kids in school talking about all the different animals they had seen and touched at the zoo and now he was finally getting to go. Harry looked towards Andrew and saw him giving a small smile, he knew Andy was just has excited as he was, but he was better at hiding his emotions, and it was Harry's fault. Harry felt a pang of guilt as he saw his brother's jaw clench when uncle Vernon locked eyes with him. The events of last week were still fresh in both of the boy's mind.

**Flashback**

**Vernon hadn't been able to find his red tie, it was his favourite tie Dudley had bought it for him as a gift for his major deal at his drilling firm, and he couldn't find it. Now he was in a bad mood, he walked downstairs to find the freaks had prepared his breakfast. Sitting at the head of the table he started eating his eggs. Then his eyes bulged out of his head; his son entering the kitchen with a sulk and plopping in his seat. Looking closely he noticed that his son had a small envelope which looked like it came from his school, telling his son to hand over the small letter he opened it and noticed it was his sons end of year exam scores.**

**He silently read the contents of the letter, but didn't pay much attention to it and rather skipped to the grades:**

**Dudley Dursley.**

**History: D**

**Mathematics: F**

**English: C-**

**P.T: C**

**Social Studies: F**

**Biology: D**

**He looked at his son, Dudley and gave him a supportive look.**

"**Don't worry about it son, these aren't important." He said trying to cheer his son up. **

**Though it didn't seem to work, Dudley looked up at the two grinning Potter boys and gave a defeated sigh. Calling the two boys over he told them to hand over their reports so he could have a look at them. Snatching it from their hands he stood gaping at their marks.**

**Harry James Potter****.**

_**History: A-**_

_**Mathematics: A+**_

_**English: A+**_

_**P.T: C**_

_**Social Studies: A**_

_**Biology: A**_

**Andrew Raymond Potter.**

_**History: A-**_

_**Mathematics: B+**_

_**English: A**_

_**P.T: A+**_

_**Social Studies: A-**_

_**Biology: A+**_

**Vernon stood staring at their pages before snapping at them.**

"**What the bloody hell is this!? Where do you get off, doing better than my son?!"**

"**Ex-excuse me?" Harry asked obviously confused.**

"**So because you get better marks you think that makes you better?!"**

"… **The hell you on about?" Andrew asked frowning at the large man.**

**He felt a huge sting in his cheek as he looked back to his to his uncle who had his hand raised. Sure he'd been hit before but that was because he had done something he wasn't supposed to; which most of the time because of him being black, but because he had done excellently in school? He never thought that would happen, like ever.**

"**Uncle Vernon, I- I don't understand." Harry said looking from his uncle to Andrew hoping to defuse the rapidly growing situation.**

**Vernon looked to Harry and frowned in a very ugly way.**

"**You and your 'brother' here are not smarter than Dudley! They must have mixed his marks up with someone else's! There's no way two abominations like yourselves have enough 'normal' brain power to get such good marks! How'd you do it, huh? You used your freak powers to cheat didn't you!?" **

**Andrew stood gaping at his now purple faced uncle before dissolving into gits of laughter.**

"**Really? So just because we're different we cheated? Hey it isn't our fault that Dudley's dumber than horse piss!" He finished laughing and pointing at Dudley who looked torn between anger and shame.**

"**Why you little-" Vernon made a grab at Andrew who dodged out of the way, and turned to run. **

**He stopped when his eyes fell on Harry who hadn't been paying attention as Dudley came up behind him and punched the back of his head. A small voice started to echoed in Andrew's mind "**_Andrew, take care of Harry, take care of your brother._**" And like a bullet Andrew ran towards Dudley, with Vernon still chasing him and punched the fat little boy in the jaw. The surprise attack caused Dudley to fall onto the floor. Acting quickly Andrew grabbed Harry's hand and forced him into their 'room' closing the door and locking Harry inside while he stood outside and watched as a purple faced Vernon and red faced Dudley slowly advance towards him.**

"**You're not going to get to Harry." His voice was cold, emotionless and dangerous.**

**Harry stood behind the door listening to his brother challenge their main tormentors, the next sound made him stop breathing all together. He heard a loud thump against the door and Andrew's moans of pain, that didn't stop them though. Harry was forced to listen to Vernon giving Dudley tips on how to punch Andrew without causing too much noticeable damage.**

**The sound of punches and kicks filled the air and all Harry could do was sit there and listen. '**_It's my fault, I should've helped him. But… why couldn't I?_**'**

**Twenty minutes passed before the assault finally stopped, Harry rushed over to the door and pressed his ear to it.**

"**That'll teach you, learn to respect those better than you." Harry heard his uncle say. **

**There was a few more minutes of silence before the sound of the lock on the broom closets door began to rattle, thinking it was Dudley, Harry quickly picked up a bucket and was ready to strike. The door opened and standing in front of him was his beaten and bruised brother. **

"**Hey bro." He said with a weak grin before collapsing onto the floor.**

**For the next couple of days Andrew couldn't use his right arm properly and he had a bad limp in his left leg, but that didn't stop him from protecting his brother. When Harry asked him why he felt he needed to keep him safe, Andrew's reply was simple; "Cause, mum asked me to."**

**End of Flashback**

Harry looked back at his uncle and aunt who were collecting their cloaks, stepping out of the house with Andrew by his side Harry did a scan of the street, everything looked normal, except one thing, looking closely Harry saw a tabby brown cat sitting across the street staring at Number 4, the cat had rectangular shaped markings around its eyes, but the look in its eyes gave Harry a slight. It looked disappointed, angry even. Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a hand roughly pulling him away from the car.

"Listen here, you. You'd better keep an eye on your brother or both of you will be getting it!" Harry nodded at his uncle's words and made his way over to the car. Looking over at Andrew who was seated next to a grinning Piers Polkiss, Harry knew this day would get worse before it got better.

#-o-o-#

The day went on with only minimal discomfort. Andrew and Vernon still glared at each other hatefully, Harry stuck close to Andrew in case Dudley and Piers wanted to start trouble and he knew if he was alone he wouldn't stand a chance but with his brother they had a shot against them. The zoo was fun, the Potter boys were amazed by the sheer size and variety of the animals from all over the world. Dudley however became bored quite quickly and began throwing a temper tantrum saying he wanted to go see the snakes, of course his whale of a father and tooth pick of a mother agreed whole-heartedly and lead them towards the reptile house.

The dark section of the zoo was very cooling, the party of six moved along the different glassed in reptiles.

"Oh, dad, look at that!" Dudley said pointing at a sleeping snake behind one of the glasses.

"Make it move!" he commanded.

Vernon moved towards the glass and started knocking loudly on it, but didn't get a response and tried again, this time the snake opened one of its eyes and regarded them with a sort of bored expression before returning to its slumber.

"It's boring." Dudley said angrily before looking at another lively reptile.

Harry and Andrew shook their heads before walking to the snake Dudley had just annoyed.

"Hey there, sorry about them." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, they aren't the… kindest or the most sensitive or smartest… anyway they aren't nice people." Andrew added smiling at the snake.

The snake uncoiled itself and stared at the two boys.

"Eh, don't worry about it; jerksss like them come along every day, it'ss cool."

Both boys stared opened mouthed at the snake for a second before looking around to see if no one was listening in to them.

"You can talk?" Harry asked quietly.

"What are you talking about? Oh I get it, you're messssing with me. Funny." The snake said giving the boys what it must have considered a smile.

"No, we're being serious, we understand you." Andrew countered staring at the snake wide eyed.

"Oh, thank Anaconda! Do you think you could let me out of here? I want to go back to my home town."

"Uh, and where would that be?" Harry asked still slightly baffled.

"Look here; he was brought here from Cuba. Wow." Andrew said looking at the sign on the glass.

"What?! Cuba! That'sss not true, I'm from down the road, in that little park and what do you mean 'he'? I'm female!" the snake said with ending with a loud 'hmph'.

"Oh, sorry ma'am." Andrew said quickly, feeling quite ridiculous.

"Alright miss…"

"Robyn." The snake said with a nod.

"Robyn the Boa Constrictor, kinda anti-climactic don't you think?" Andrew said tilting his head thinking about the name.

"I know right. My father heard a human ssssay that name and fell in love with it, and ssssince I was the firsssst one to hatch, I got curssssed with that bloody name." Robyn said shaking her head.

"Uh, back on topic please. How are we going to get her out?"

"Well we could just brea-" Andrew got cut off by the annoying sound of Dudley's voice.

"OH LOOK! Out of my way, freaks!" He said pushing both boys out of his way, causing them to fall to the ground.

Dudley and Piers went over to the glass and leaned forward against it, the next happened in a blink of an eye; both boys suddenly fell through the glass and into the snakes den. Both boys froze when they came face to face with the 6 foot snake, before Robyn slithered past both boys who were thankful that the water in the enclosure had soaked their pants.

Robyn fell to the ground and looked at the Potter boys.

"Thank you ssso much, I would hug you if there wasssn't a rissssk of completely cutting off your air ssssupply!"

Both boys gave the snake a grin before watching her make her way towards the exit, the sounds of screams and yells of fears still couldn't drown out Robyn's voice when she finally reached the door.

"FREEDOM!"

Andrew couldn't hold it in; he burst out laughing and looked at Harry who had been grinning. They turned to look at their cousin and his friend, only to see that they were still in the enclosure. The glass had reappeared and they were stuck. This brought even more gales of laughter to Andrew; he immediately sobered up when he saw his uncle looking at him and his brother. '_Oh, brilliant._' He thought sarcastically.

#-o-o-#

When they had returned to Number 4 Andrew and Harry had both received their punishment and extra chores. After three weeks the Dursley's had been enjoying their morning breakfast the Potters had prepared when the sound of the morning mail came from the door.

"Dudley, go get the mail." Vernon said not looking up from his morning paper.

"Make black boy, get it." Dudley replied through all the eggs that were currently shoved in his mouth.

"Black boy, get the mail."

"Wha- Eh, it's not worth it." Andrew said moving away from the stove, the nickname had been used on him so many times he didn't care anymore.

"I'll go with you." Harry said following his brother to the door.

"You okay?" the raven haired boy asked.

"What? Oh yeah, nothing they say interests me anyway." Andrew said with a small smile at his brother.

Stopping to pick up the mail Andrew froze and stared at two heavy brown envelopes, but what caught his eye was that they had a weird stamp on the back, like a badge.

"Is that a lion?" Harry asked looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, a lion, snake, eagle and a… what is that a mongoose?"

"Nah, can't be. Why would a mongoose be there?"

"Jee I don't know… Why would a lion, snake and eagle be there?" Andrew asked sarcastically.

"Okay, okay I get it. Who are they for?"

"Harry James Potter. Broom Closet under the stairs. Number 4 Pivet Drive, and Andrew Raymond Potter. Floor Boards under the Broom Closet under the stairs. Number 4 Pivet Drive."

"Wow, err, that's…"

"Creepy. Yeah, my question is; who knows about us? And why send us these?" Andrew said looking at the envelopes closely.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice in the next room.

"Oi! Hurry up, will you!"

"We better get back." Harry said walking to the kitchen.

"Harry wait, come here. Alright I'll take the letters to Uncle V and you take our letters to the broom closet." Andrew whispered.

Harry nodded and quickly ran towards their 'room' to put their letters away while Andrew walked back to the kitchen to give the others their letters.

That night, after completing their chores and extra work Andy and Harry sat in their room contemplating opening their letters or not.

"Oh screw it." Andrew said after a while and tore the stamp away to read what was inside.

"This has to be some sort of joke from Dudley and his goons." Andrew said after reading the letter.

"Why?"

"Open it." Andy replied motioning to the letter in his brother's hands.

After a few more seconds Harry opened his letter.

"**Harry James Potter**

**We would like to officially congratulate you in becoming a new student in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Semester stars on the 1****st**** of September. If you have any problems a Hogwarts official shall be dropping by any time between now and the 20****th**** of August. We await your owl with a response.**

**Deputy Headmistress, Prof M. McGonagall.**"

"Hogwarts?" Harry said in disbelief.

"I know right? Plus it's only the third of July. So this was way too early anyway." Andy said looking up at the ceiling. "I was really hoping we'd finally get out of here."

"Don't worry, Andy. Everything will work out, I swear it." Harry said smiling at his brother.

The two brothers spent the next few weeks thinking about those letters they'd gotten and wondering why Dudley hadn't made a move to try and embarrass them about it yet.

Before they knew it, it was July the 30th. The Dursley's had been in the kitchen enjoying a quaint supper prepared by Andrew and Harry.

"Okay everyone, I've got excellent news, and it has to do with tomorrow." Vernon said cheerily.

Andy and Harry turned to look at each other with matching looks of shock and amazement.

"The company has just landed the biggest deal we have ever had, and guess who made it all happen, that's right the man of this house." Vernon finished, both boys rolled their eyes as Petunia and Dudley congratulated the whale of the house.

Later in the night when everyone else had gone to bed, Andy and Harry had stayed up and were counting the minutes until their birthday. Though at first they had found it strange that both their birthdays were on the same day, the two boys couldn't have been happier about their conjoined births.

"20 more seconds… make a wish, Harry."

"10 seconds… your turn to make a wish, Andy."

Both boys closed their eyes and counted down in their heads while making their wishes.

"_**10…9… I wish I could leave this place…"**_

"_**7…6… I wish we had friends…"**_

"_**3…2…1… I wish Hogwarts was real!" **_When the bell of the church rang, signalling that it was midnight both boys opened their eyes. Looking at each other the boys smiled but quickly stopped when the sound similar to a car ramming into the house rocked the foundation. Both boys jumped back and stared at the door as it shook again.

Vernon came down the stairs carrying a large shot gun, followed closely by Petunia wielding a rolling pin, which rose a few disturbing questions for Andrew. Lastly Dudley came in trying to shield himself behind his mother and father and failing miserably.

There was one last bang before the entire door came crashing down, the sound of the door collapsing seemed to trigger something in Andrew's mind as he stared at the door, visions of screams, pleas and a flash of green and smell of smoke.

"Andrew, this seriously isn't the time to zone out right now!" Harry said urgently.

"Right, sorry about that." Andrew said shaking his head and pulling stray locks of his dreads out of his face.

"Is it a monster?" Dudley asked as he saw a huge figure walk through the doorway.

"Yeah and he eats fat little boys! Look out Dud!" Andrew joked still keeping his eyes on the large figure.

"Not the time!" Harry scolded.

"Uncle V and Aunt P sure are quiet…" Andrew continued.

"Dude…!" Harry yelled.

"I think D actually crapped himself." Andrew chuckled.

"Would you please stop?" Harry begged.

Andrew was about to respond when the figure turned around, picked the door up from the floor and stuck it back on to its hinges.

"Sorry bou' tha'. I forge' muggle doors aint strong." The giant figured turned around and what he saw made him knit his brows.

Vernon Dursley was pointing a muggle fire stick at him, Petunia Dursley held what looked like a wooden cylinder and their whale of a son stood behind them shaking in fear. When his eyes travelled to the other room, he thought he had been dreaming for a second, there stood two boys, one with a mop of black hair and glasses who looked at him cautiously while the other had long black dreadlocks and seemed to be looking at the Dursley's boy and holding back laughter. '_**They look so much li'e James and Ray.**_' He thought with a fond smile.

"Oh 'Arry, Andy, I got this for ye', might'a sat on it at some poin' bu' should still taste the same either way." The man said pulling out two squashed boxed from one of his many pockets and handing them off to the two Potter boys.

Opening them up, they discovered it was birthday cakes… They had never gotten a cake before and now a complete stranger had just given them one, but what seemed to really baffle them was that this man knew their names and that today was their birthdays.

"Err, excuse us sir but um…" Harry started looking from the box to the giant man in front of him.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked eying the man suspiciously.

"Oh where are me manners? Name's Hagrid and I'm the keeper of keys up there in 'ogwarts." The large figured named Hagrid said with a small.

"Wait…"

"Hogwarts?"

"You mean…"

"It's real?"

Hagrid looked at the two boys before muttering something like "Grea' anotha pair o' twins at 'ogwarts"

Looking back at the two boys he smiled but it quickly fell when he saw their faces.

"What's the ma'a?"

"Well, it's just… this sounds a little too surreal." Harry said quietly.

"And besides, I remember reading that it's a magical school. And we're not magical." Andrew added, after picking some icing off his cake.

"Not magical?! 'Arry, Andrew you two are fa-" Hagrid did get a chance to finish when Vernon finally found his voice spoke up.

"No, no! I forbid you to tell him anything! We've spent 11 years raising these hoodlums! Ever since that senile old man left them on our door step-" Vernon was cut off this time when Hagrid's umbrella which had come from… somewhere was now pointed at the fat man's face.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore while I'm 'round, Dursley." Hagrid's voice was low, cold and very demanding. Vernon Dursley quickly shut his mouth and moved away from Hagrid.

"Whoa he made V actually keep his mouth shut… I like him already." Andrew whispered to Harry who stood dumbfounded and nodded numbly.

"But sir-" Harry started.

"Don' be silly, it's jus' Hagrid."

"Alright, err, Hagrid, you said, you were from Hogwarts, does that mean witches and monsters are real?"

"Aye, and wizards o' course but you'd know all about that wouldn't ye?" Hagrid said with a small chuckle but stopped immediately when he saw the confused looks on the boy's faces. He turned to look at Petunia who suddenly shrank away from his gaze.

"You didn' tell em?! Ye'r Lily's sister! The only family who could have helped em understand their motha's world!" Hargid yelled moving towards her.

Vernon seeing that he needed to protect his wife stuck the shot gun in Hagrid's face but stared in shock as Hagrid grabbed the rifle and folded it in a number of sequences, his eyes almost popped out of his head when Hagrid handed him his gun in the shape of a puppy. He turned back to Petunia and regarded her as if she was a piece of garbage before turning around to look at the two Potter boys.

"Andrew, 'Arry… Yer wizards."

Andrew and Harry looked at each other wide eyed before turning back to Hagrid.

"What?!" they asked in unison.


	3. Trip to Diagon Alley

**Hey people, please enjoy the newest chapter! Read and Review.**

**I dont own Harry Potter blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 3: Trip to Diagon Alley.**

* * *

_"**Andrew, 'Arry… Yer wizards." **_

_**Andrew and Harry looked at each other wide eyed before turning back to Hagrid.**_

_"**What?!" they asked in unison.**_

-o[o]o-

"Yer wizards." Hagrid repeated.

"Wait." Andrew said. "Wizards, as in magical beings, who can do… magic?"

When Hagrid nodded Harry looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid, but I think you must've gotten the wrong people. I mean we're not anything special."

"Damn right they aren't anything special! They're pathetic and useless; they do nothing but bring misfortune for this family. And that black bastard is more pathetic than the other! I honestly would've kicked him out if it weren't for your nutty boss!" Vernon yelled while pointing at Andy who had been glaring at him.

"Yeah, well I'd rather be out there than live in here with you beached whales and that telephone pole you call a wife!" Andrew responded.

"What did you just say you little shit?!" Vernon advanced.

He was about three steps away from the dark skinned boy when a hand grabbed his shoulder, turning around he came face to face with Hagrid.

"Touch the lad and I'll make sure ya hurtin', badly." He growled at the man.

Vernon backed away from the boy and made his way to his wife who was consoling their crying son.

"As I was sayin'; yer both famous in our world."

"Excuse me?"

"Say what now?"

"That's righ', and it's time ta hand back yer letter's fer Hogwarts."

"Uh-huh, that's all well and dandy except for um…" Andrew put a fist up to his chin as if he were thinking and after a short while snapped his fingers and pointed at the window.

"How are we supposed to get an owl?" he finished.

"Oh righ' I can handle tha'." Hagrid said reaching into his pockets again and pulling out a piece of parchment, quill and a bottle of ink.

"Dear Professor Dum-ble-dore.

Go' 'arry and Andy right here, will bring them to school on the first." Hagrid said while righting the letter. He then rolled it in to a small cylinder and once again reached into his pocket and pulled out an old looking owl, which got odd looks for some of the people in the room and a "Oh, that's just wrong." from Andrew.

After sending the owl on its way Hagrid walked further into the house and into the living room and then sat on the couch which groaned and squeaked under his weight.

"Well, yer better get some sleep, early day tomorrow, we've got to get yer school supplies." The large man said lying down on the couch, which once again moaned under the giant's enormous size.

"Excuse me? But you surely aren't going to be spending the night here." the shrilly voice of Petunia Dursley said.

"Wait, you said we're famous, what are we famous for?" Andrew said completely ignoring his 'aunt'.

"You didn't tell them that either? Oh, Merlin, I swear Lilly and James must be turning in their graves." Hagrid said rubbing his temples slowly.

"How is it our responsibility to tell these monsters that?! It isn't our fault those freaks got themselves blown to smithereens! Serves them right it does!" Vernon said his face turning red, then in an instant a rather large vase which had been on the coffee table slammed into his face.

His vision became blurry, once it cleared he saw Andrew looking rather surprised but amused, he then looked at Harry who seemed to be shaking, not out of fear but anger.

"Never, say that about my parents again!" the room shook as he stared his uncle in the face. Harry never lost his temper, but he couldn't help it this time around. He started advancing towards his uncle when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning; he saw Andrew holding him back and moved him to his original seat.

"Wait, blew up? You said they died in a car crash!" Andrew said looking at the Dursley's after replaying the entire event in his mind.

"A car crash?! Lilly and James? Don't make me sick!" Hagrid said from his place on the couch.

Vernon who now had a bloody nose was escorted away by his wife and son, Andrew looked at Harry and gave a small nod, which Harry returned and then smiled. Andrew nodded and smiled himself and went back to his own couch before falling asleep thinking about his uncle getting hit in the face by the vase.

Morning rolled around and both boys were in a deep sleep when a knocking sound started to stir them.

'_**It wasn't a dream…**_' Harry thought desperately.

'_**A giant guy named Hagrid did come to take us away…**_' Andrew thought sadly as the next sound of knocking could be heard.

'_**Please, don't let it all be a dream.**_' They thought simultaneously.

When the knocking continued both boys groaned and sat up, but stopped instantly. Harry hadn't been lying down, he had been sitting. He turned around and noticed the couch he had been sitting on.

Andrew looked up and noticed he didn't have the floor boards above him, but rather underneath him for once, he smiled and looked to see Harry also smiling. Andrew turned to find the source of the knocking and found it by the window. Pulling the blinds back, he saw an owl, which had a newspaper connected to his leg. Letting the bird in, he saw how it hopped over to the couch where a large figure was.

On the ground laid a rather large jacket and both boys instantly recognised it as Hagrid's. The owl then started to peck at it and look between the pockets; both boys ran over and pulled at the jacket.

"No, don't do that."

"Get away, you bloody owl."

"Hagrid, help."

"Pay 'im." Hagrid replied groggily.

"Oh yes, why didn't we think of that in the first place?" Andrew asked sarcastically.

"How much?" Harry said ignoring Andrew, knowing his brother was not a morning person.

"Five Knuts." Hagrid mumbled again.

Acting quickly Harry reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a bunch of platinum, bronze and gold coins.

"Which ones?" he asked again.

"The brown ones."

Harry acted quickly and gave the owl the money to which it huffed in an irritated manner and flew out the window again.

Hagrid sat up and gave a large yawn and stretch.

"Come on, let's go." He said moving towards the door.

Hagrid, Harry and Andrew made their way by train to London, and walked by foot to a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Andrew both seemed to notice the way people just ignored it and walked past as if it weren't there or how they also ignored the people entering and exiting it.

Hagrid led them inside, where they were met with a warm but mouldy atmosphere.

"Ah, Hagrid, the usual?" the barman asked when he saw the larger man.

"Not right now, Tom. Here on official business." He said slapping both boys on their shoulders.

Tom the barman looked at the two boys; one wore very large pair of jeans with a larger T-shirt, while the other wore a pair of dark baggy trousers and a dark hoodie which covered his head. He looked at the one with glasses and his hand went down to the boys hand and his eyes went wide.

"By all the stars in heaven is that… Harry Potter?" he asked excitedly.

The bar went silent before everyone rushed over to the boy with dark hair and glasses.

"By George it is! It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter. The names Acklebee, Jeremy Acklebee sir." The man said shaking Harry's hand energetically.

"N-nice to meet you." Harry replied softly.

"Mr Potter, what a delight, Mary's the name sir." A short woman with wild red hair said pushing Jeremy out of the way.

"Where's your brother Andrew?" a voice called out from the back of the crowd.

"Why 'e's righ' here!" Hagrid said patting the dark skinned boy shoulder.

Andrew looked at the people in the bar as they regarded him with something he instantly recognised; doubt. They doubted he was Harry's brother, he chose to stay silent and continue looking at the crowd.

"But how could he be Mr Potter's brother, why they look nothing alike." Mary said with a hint of humour. The crowd chuckled slightly and Andrew looked over them again.

"Prove to us that you're his brother and maybe we'll believe ya." Another voice called.

This made Andrew angry; he simply turned to look at Hagrid and very calmly said.

"I'd like to leave now."

"Alrigh' son. Just go out back and take yer brother with ye. I'll be out in a second." Hagrid replied.

Nodding Andrew pushed his way through the sea of non-believers and made his way to the back of the pub, followed by Harry who was bombarded every now and again by his adoring fans.

After the two boys left Hagrid turned to the now dispersing group and raised his voice.

"How dare ya? All of ya? Those boys saved us from You-Know-Who and this is how you say thank you? By doubting 'im?!"

"Oh please, he was just some attention wanting brat who attached himself to Harry, probably used some kind of potion to confuse the boy." Mary said coolly, there were murmurs of agreement in the pub.

"The boy's eleven years old and didn't have a clue abou' magic! I brough' 'em here, I should know. You know, just because he isn't whi'e don' mean the boy isn' a hero." And with that Hagrid stormed out of the pub and into the alley where the boys were waiting.

When he got there he saw Harry standing next to his brother who had been clenching his jaw tightly and appeared to be counting to ten. Making his way over he turned to look at them.

"Alrigh' there?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, but what are we doing here?" Andrew asked in an emotionless tone.

Hagrid took out his umbrella and tapped on the stone wall in front of him. The two boys raised a sceptical eyebrow before the wall seemed to fold within itself, they watched in amazement as the wall disappeared and in front of them stood a very colourful and energetic street filled with plenty of people, shops and well a very large building which seemed to slag to one side.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asked pointing towards the large white building.

"Really? That's what you're concerned about? There are stores with actual magic in them, and you want to go to a museum." Andrew said looking at his brother as if he had grown a second head.

"Oh tha's no museum, tha's Gringotts, a wizarding bank, run by Goblins." Hagrid said as he continued walking towards the building.

"Wizard bank, run by Goblin's. Awesome!" Andrew said excitedly.

"Wait, isn't that the bank they tried to rob?" Harry asked.

"Wha', how'd you know tha'?"

"I saw it on the cover of the paper you were reading on the train."

"Oh, righ'. Well then let's move onto that lesson shall we. Never try to steal from Goblin's, never pretty." Hagrid said quietly as they walked up the steps to the bank. Making their way inside Harry noticed how the Goblins regarded them with a small nod to which he gave one of his own.

When they arrived at the front desk, Hagrid looked up at the ugly looking creature and cleared his throat.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the Goblin asked not bothering to look up from his papers.

"We'd like to gain access to the Potter trus' vaul'." Hagrid said professionally.

The goblin looked up and made eye contact with sparkling green eyes then looked over at the other side and noticed mysterious hazel eyes. He gave a small grin.

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you again Master Andrew. Ten years I believe it's been."

"Y-you know me?" Andrew asked wide eyed.

"Why yes, your parents and I were good friends. My name is RipFang"

"Could you tell me about them? Who were they? Why'd they leave me with the Potters? Not that I mind Harry, I've just got to know."

"Your parents were brave people who did what they did because they loved you. I'll go call your vaults manager; Griphook." RipFang answered.

"W-wha? Bu- you didn't tell…" Andrew gave a huge a groan and looked down at his feet.

"Good morning, my name is Griphook, and I am the Potter's vault manager. May I have the young Master's keys?" The Goblin asked reaching his hand out.

"Yeah. Oh and Professor Dumbledore asked tha' we ge' you-know-wha' in vaul' you-know-which." Hagrid replied reaching into the forth breast pocket on the left side of his large coat the two boys eyed the large man curiously. He pulled out a very old looking key and a note and handed them to Griphook.

"Very good, shall we?"

The four of them with Griphook in the lead, headed to the carts that took the customers to their vaults. The instant Harry and Andrew looked at their transport their eyes lit up while Hagrid turned a ghostly pale colour.

"This is awesome." Andrew said before jumping into the cart and was closely followed by Harry, Hagrid looked reluctant, but eventually stepped in while Griphook sat in front to control the carts movements.

Before they knew what happened the cart moved forward and continued to gain speed. Harry and Andrew shared matching grins while Hagrid looked about ready to cry. The cart maneuverer around every corner with unbelievable ease, Harry peered over to the side of the cart to look beneath them, but Hagrid grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into his seat.

The ride ended which earned a moan from Harry and Andrew. Climbing out of the "ruddy death ride" as Hagrid called it; the four made their way over to a door, Griphook then asked for the key and opened the vault door.

"Wait, whose vault is this?" Andrew asked quietly.

"This is the Potter's trust vault, sir." Griphook replied.

"Just call me Andrew or Andy, but err, where are um, **my** families trust vaults?"

"Oh, you're a Potter, correct?"

Andrew nodded.

"Then this is your vault as well, Andrew." Griphook said with a toothy grin.

Andrew was about to reply when Griphook opened the vault door, he instantly went silent. There were mountains of gold, silver and brown coins inside the vault itself. Andrew turned to look at Harry who also looked gobsmacked.

"Wha', you didn' think yer parents left ya broke did ya?" Hagrid said with a smile.

The two boys were then given a pouch where they could put their money in, after a few minutes Harry and Andrew went back Hagrid and Griphook their pouches heavier then when they had received them. Climbing back in R.D.R as Andrew called it, they made their way deeper and deeper into the Goblin bank's underground vaults until the cart finally stopped.

Both boys hopped out looking very happy while Hagrid looked very green Hagrid. After making his way, which took a while as he swayed from side to side very often, Hagrid stood next to Griphook as the little Goblin opened the vault. Harry's eyebrows furrowed when he saw it was empty, he looked closer and noticed a small package lying on the ground in the vault.

Hagrid acted quickly when he noticed Harry's face and went into the vault grabbing the package and placing it into his pocket.

"Hagrid, what is that?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Sorry 'Arry, official 'Ogwarts business." Hagrid replied patting his pocket and smiling, which didn't last long when he remembered that he had to get onto R.D.R one more time.

After an hour or so, the three of them left the bank and headed into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. The first trip on their agenda was to Ollivander's wand store.

Walking into the old store the two boys noticed the amount of boxes that rested everywhere around the store, walking over to the counter Andrew rang the welcome bell but instantly regretted it when a large crash came from behind one of the rows behind the counter.

"Be right there." a voice called.

Soon enough a thin man came into view in quite a rush.

"Ah, Hagrid, how are you my boy?"

"Mr Ollivander, I'm well sir, thank you."

"Yes well, let's see here, my oh my. Harry and Andrew Potter! I was expecting you two earlier."

"Wait, you know about us?" Andrew asked motioning to Harry and himself.

"Of course I do. You're very well known in our world." Ollivander replied.

"Well shall we?" Hagrid said taking a seat by the door of the store.

"Yes, we shall." The wand maker said with a smile.

"Wait, that's not what I meant about know- ehh never mind." Andrew said dismissing the entire thing.

Ollivander came back with two boxes and opened the one.

"Here we are Harry, 6 inches, oak, ruby gem stone and dragon heartstring."

Harry held the wand looking at it expectantly.

"Well, give it a wave." Ollivander said excitedly.

Shrugging, Harry gave a small wave and half the store shook as the windows cracked.

Ollivander quickly took the wand away and shook his head. He then turned to Andrew and gave him the other wand.

"Here we are Andrew, 10 inches, mahogany and a purple gem stone core, very original." Ollivander said with a small gleam in his eye.

Andrew looked at the man weirdly before giving the wand a wave which in turn shot a bright blue stream that burnt a wall through the wall. Andrew placed the wand on the counter and stepped back.

An hour passed with the wand maker testing every single wand on the boys and seemed to be getting happier and happier with the results.

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps what? We're not meant to be wizards? Sounds about right." Andrew snapped.

"No, not all. Hold on." Ollivander replied quickly heading to the back of the store.

The two boys shared a look before the older man came back carrying two boxes which looked to be in perfect condition.

"I wonder." Was all that Ollivander said as he surveyed the two boys in front of him.

He then opened the two boxes and looked at the boys once more and pulled out one of the wands, it was pure white with a light golden strip along the side of it. Ollivander placed it on the table and then pulled out the other; the second wand was pure black with a slight silver trail along the side and placed it next to the former.

"Right now, I'd like for the two of you to place your hands over the wands." The wand maker said.

Harry's hand stretched over the white wand and he felt a huge surge of energy rush through him, he looked at Andrew you seemed to have experienced the same feeling. He was about to reach for the wand when Ollivander spoke again.

"Alright, now could you do the same but with the other wand please?"

Andrew looked at the man curiously before doing what he was asked and sure enough, he felt the same amount of energy surge through him when he raised his hand over the first wand.

"Fascinating, oh very fascinating!" the old man said clapping his hands together.

"What's so fascinating?" Andrew asked as he eyed the black wand.

"Oh yes, I suppose I should explain, well you see Andrew, what we have here is a case of very rare magic, very rare magic indeed. It was supposedly believed in that in the late 18 hundreds, two wizards who shared a bonded magical core that surpassed the average magical core of a normal wizard or witch they could have compatibility with the other persons wand, but only with that person. As we wand lords are taught the wand chooses the wizard, but in this case you two are so closely and powerfully bonded that the wands recognise you both as their masters. Are you following me so far?"

When all three nodded, Hagrid had become very interested in this information as well, Ollivander continued.

"So you two would be able to use each-others wand with no hassle what so ever. Let us see shall we. I see, Master Andrew, that you are eyeing the black wand, so we shall start with it, Black Ash wood, 13 inches, diamond focused spell power and a single silver flamed phoenix feather core. A very powerful wand indeed, treat it well, Andrew." Ollivander said handing the Black Ash wand to Andrew.

"And Master Harry, I do believe this one is yours, 10 and half inches, White Ash wood, Emerald focused spell power and a feather from the legendary golden flamed phoenix."

Andrew and Harry stared at their wands then Harry looked up at the old man who looked at both boys expectantly.

"Wait, Andy's wand has a silver flamed phoenix feather and mine has a golden, err does that have anything to do with our wand bond?"

"Excellent question, well interestingly enough the silver flamed phoenix is descended from the golden flamed phoenix, the leaders of phoenixes everywhere. Very magical creatures, phoenixes, their feathers are the most power cores of any other. Why if I recall there was one other person I served who received a phoenix core. Nothing as fancy as yours of course, that'd be impossible, but they definitely have a powerful core."

"Who was it?" Andrew asked his history obsession piqued.

"Why it was a very devious man, I man who did unspeakable things, and unforgiveable things. Why I believe it's the same man who took the lives of your parents and gave you two those scars." Ollivander answered honestly.

"Alrigh' time to go." Hagrid said stopping the conversation quickly.

"Oh, yes thank you Hagrid." Ollivander said. "That will 16 galleons please."

After Harry and Andrew paid for their wands they headed off to _Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions_.

"Alrigh', you two head in there and get yourselves sor'ed out, I've go' to go ge' some things and I'll meet you back here." Hagrid said as he pushed them inside the store.

Looking around, Harry and Andrew only noticed one other person in the store, a boy with blonde hair, looking at each other, they made their way over to the lady working on the boy's robes.

"Ow! Watch it, woman!" the boy said in a snarky manner.

"Oh hello there." The woman the two boys suspected as Madam Malkin said ignoring the boy's outburst. "Need new robes?" When they nodded she directed them to the small podiums they should stand on.

"Alright, arms out."

When they obeyed, two measuring tapes zoomed in and started measuring the boys' measurements as the shop owner went in search for their robes.

"That bloody woman knows nothing." The blonde boy said angrily.

"Oh, going to Hogwarts too, are you?" he said when he noticed Andrew and Harry.

The two boys nodded.

"Oh that's nice. Know what house you'll get into?"

Harry looked at Andrew, who was conveniently good at talking his way out of almost any situation. Andrew looked at the blonde and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well I suppose you never really know until you're there. I want to be a Slytherin, my entire family was in Slytherin house. Can you imagine if you were in Hufflepuff? Or worse Ravenclaw, I think I'd leave. I'd definitely kill myself if I were in Gryffindor."

Both boys just shrugged again and wrecked their minds trying to figure out what this boy meant.

"So you're wizards?" The boy suddenly said.

"Yeah." Andrew said simply.

"Well what about your parents?"

"What about our parents?" Harry asked coolly.

"We're they like us, or like them?"

"They were wizards." Andrew answered, his temper rising.

"Oh that's great. My father's next door, getting my books. Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Andrew and Harry said together.

"Why do you two speak as though you have one set of parents?" The blonde asked ignoring their last comment.

Before either of them could answer Madam Malkin came back and smiled at the two boys.

"Your robes are all set my dearies. You may go."

Andy and Harry practically ran out of the store, but the blonde had one more thing to say.

"Look for me on the train."

The two boys were standing around the corner of the robe store to avoid the blonde prick when they noticed their guardian for this trip.

"Hagrid, hey Hagrid!" Andrew whispered.

Hagrid turned and looked at the two of them, making his way over he decided to ask why they were standing around the corner.

"Avoiding someone…"

"Long story, don't ask."

"Alrigh' then, oh here yer go you two, happy birthday." Hagrid pulled out two cages with a snowy white owl and a pitch black owl.

"There's a racial joke in here somewhere." Andrew said as he looked at the two birds.

"Well, come on, how abou' we get some ice cream." Hagrid said choosing not comment on what Andrew said. Hagrid realised that what happened in the Leaky Cauldron earlier today really affected him badly and made him doubt who he was. He gave a small sigh when he watched the two boys walk ahead of him and smiled at how much they were like their fathers. Harry was talkative and excited while Andy chose to rather be silent and mysterious, like his father. It took Lisa to break his façade and even then it was a while. Hagrid only hoped that Hogwarts would give Andrew the answers he wanted.

When they made to the ice cream parlour, Andrew and Harry looked at each other and nodded before turning to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, we have a question." Harry said.

"Okay." Hagrid answered looking at the two boys who looked very determined. This made him regret his decision to answer their question.

"Who killed our parents? Also, is it the same person who murdered my biological parents?" Andrew asked in all seriousness.

"Err…" Hagrid looked around then back at the boys and swallowed, his mouth was suddenly very dry. When he saw the determined look in Andrew eyes he gave a defeated sigh.

"Alrigh' look…


	4. Hogwarts

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 4 finally we're at Hogwarts!**

**I've never really been a fan of Ron Weasley, tell me how you guys think Andrew handled him.**

**Please read, review and follow.**

**I don't own Harry Potter except for Andrew.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're related? That's so cool!**

"_**Alrigh' look…"**_

* * *

Hagrid took a deep breath before going on.

"Alrigh' wha' you two have ta understand is that there are evil wizards ou' there. And they wan' ta hur' you two."

"What? The hell did we do to them?" Andrew asked angrily.

"Well, there was one wizard who enjoyed killin' too much."

"Who was he?" Harry asked quietly.

"Vo- Vol- Nah I can' say it."

"Maybe you could write it down." Harry suggested.

"Nah, can' spell it."

"Oh, that's convenient." Andrew muttered to himself.

"Alrigh' his name was… Voldemort." The gentle giant whispered.

"Voldemort…" Harry said weighing the name.

"Shh! Don't go saying his name everywhere. People are still scared to think it never mind hear it from a child."

Harry and Andrew looked at each other and nodded then turned back to look at Hagrid.

"He's the one who killed our parents isn't he?" Harry asked seriously.

"And my birth parents, right?" Andrew added.

"Aye, bu' tha's all I'm telling you, now let's go finish getting your school things."

Harry looked at Andrew who had at some point pulled up his hoodie and wordlessly moved to meet up with Hagrid. Harry hung his head then, stood up to join his brother. '_**Andy, we might not be related by blood, but I swear by all the god's I will protect you!**_' He thought as he lightly punched his brother's arm.

A few weeks later saw the two boys and their giant companion in Kings Cross train station.

"Here, yer tickets for the train. Oops I've got ta run."

Looking at the tickets Andrew shook head slightly while Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"This is…"

"Can't be…"

"Hey Hagrid, there's been a mistake, this says platform nine and three quarters, but there's no such…"

"Don't bother Harry, he's gone." Andrew said stopping his brother.

"But how're we gonna find the train? It leaves in a few minutes. Maybe we should ask a conductor."

"No point in wasting our time, we're going to a magical school, and remember what Hagrid, not so subtly put it, we don't reveal our existence to muggies?"

"Muggles." Harry assisted.

"Right Muggles, so we're going to have to figure this all out ourselves." Andrew said as he pulled his cart to a stop and resting against a pillar before,

"Whoa!" He fell through the brick wall he had been leaning on.

"Andy, you alrigh'? Alrigh'… ALRIGHT!" Harry yelled agitatedly.

"Spending too much time with Hagrid, have you?" Andrew's mocking tone echoed back to Harry.

"Bro, you have got to come through here." Andrew said again.

"But, how?"

"Just walk through it, close your eyes if it helps."

Taking a deep breath, Harry ran towards the solid stone wall in front of him, and at the last minute closed his eyes. Opening them again, he found himself on a station, looking at a ruby coloured stream engine train. He stared in awe at the marvellous piece of machinery in front of him.

"Come on; let's get our bags loaded on." Andrew said breaking Harry's trail of thought.

With the help of the train conductor the brothers loaded their bags and made their way onto the train. Walking past compartments, they finally found an empty one near the back. Looking around, Harry sat by the window while Andrew had other plans.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." Andrew replied.

"But why would you…"

Before Harry could finish his question, a rather painful sounding thump came from outside their compartment followed by a few choice words that caused Harry to blush slightly and Andrew to snicker. After a few seconds the door slid open and there stood a girl with electric blue hair and a heart shaped face and dark grey eyes.

"Oh, wotcher, name's Tonks." She said with a cheery smile.

"Err, hi I'm Harry."

"…"

"Mind if I join you?" Tonks asked in sweet tone.

"No not at all."

"…"

"So, what's your name?"

"Harry."

"…"

"Nice to meet you Harry." Tonks said extending her hand for a shake.

Harry shook the girls hand and watched as she pulled a bag into the compartment, she then hoisted the bag up and slid it onto the bag carrier attached to the top of the compartment and pushed with all her might.

"Ouch, bloody hell!"

Tonks stopped and looked again, she then saw a black boy with a hoodie which was pulled up.

"Sorry about that, but why are you there?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm not really one for sitting for long periods of time." Andrew replied sliding off the bag carrier and landing next to the blue haired girl.

"Andrew's the name by the way."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm… well if you've been up there this whole time you probably know already." Tonks laughed.

"Yeah I heard, but my question is, is that really your name or is it a nickname, I don't know much about this world but I doubt they give their daughters' names like Tonks." Andrew said with a cheeky grin.

"Andy, stop it. You don't have to tell us your real name if you don't want to, Tonks." Harry said shooting a slight glare at his brother who lifted his hands up defensively.

"Oh, my Merlin!" Tonks said wide eyed.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked quickly.

"Oh my… who?" Andrew asked, raising both eyebrows.

"You're… you're… you're…"

"What?!" Andrew asked irritably.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you? So that makes you… you're Andrew Potter!" she said in awe.

"You aren't freaking out about the colour differences?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"What? You mean the fact that you're related? Not at all, it's cool! Besides, I can't really judge people on their appearance." Tonks replied with a secret grin.

"Anyway… You know our names but I believe you still owe us your name." Andrew said smirking at the girls face.

"Andy…"

"No, it's okay." Tonks said interrupting Harry. "I'll tell you, but only because I think you guys are pretty kick-arse."

Harry and Andrew had a confused look on their faces, before turning back to the blue haired girl in front of them.

"Also if you laugh, I'll throw you out the window while we moving." She added in a sickly sweet tone. Both boys nodded.

"My first name's Nymphadora." She said with a growl.

"Hmm, Nymphadora Tonks, I kinda like it." Harry said thoughtfully.

"It does roll off the tongue quite smoothly doesn't it?" Andrew said agreeing with his brother, before he knew what happened though he saw a wand pointed right at his head.

"Are you mocking me?" Tonks asked in a dangerously low whisper.

"No! Not in the slightest, I swear, your name is really wicked!" Andrew said back paddling behind his brother.

"You're lucky, I like you two." She said putting her wand away.

The three of them then took their seats just as the train gave a jolt forward, looking out the window, Harry saw a small red haired girl and a plump red headed woman waving away to someone.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll send plenty of letters…"

"and pranks…"

"and a toilet seat."

The last one caused Andrew to laugh. The ride was quite enjoyable for the Potter boys as they learnt about Tonks or Nymmy as they begged to call her. Their fun was interrupted however by a red head boy with long arms.

"Hi, sorry everywhere else is full do you mind?" he asked.

"Oh, wotcher Ron!" Tonks said happily.

"Tonks?"

"Yeah, I made new friends."

"Oh, well I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"How's it going? I'm Andrew."

"Harry."

"Harry? Wait, dark hair, glasses you've got a scar on your hand. Sweet Merlin, you're Harry Potter." Ron said wide eyed pointing at the raven haired boy.

"Yeah, I am, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Whoa, and err, who are you again." The red head asked pointing at Andrew.

"Ron! He's…"

"I'm Andrew Buckleburn, first year at Hogwarts." Andrew said with a small grin cutting Tonks off.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Ron said in a bored voice.

Tonks and Harry looked over at Andrew with a confused expression, he simply shot them a grin and slid his left hand; the hand with his half of the scar into his pocket and smiling widely. Tonks looked at Ron who was bombarding Harry with questions about his life and looked at Andrew who had decided to take a small nap.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the compartment door and a pudgy looking boy with short hair came in.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad around?"

"No sorry, no toads came in here." Harry replied.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET THE BLOODY MAIL?" Andrew yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the compartment jumped at the sudden noise assault and then there was an awkward pause as everyone stared at the dark skinned boy.

"Sorry, bad dream." Andrew apologized meekly.

"Alright, so we don't have your toad. Maybe you should check somewhere else." Ron said in an impatient tone.

The pudgy boy looked out of place and nodded; he then turned and left the compartment.

"Did you have to be such an arse to him?" Andrew asked angrily.

"What's it to you? Know him do you?"

"No, and now thanks to your ignorant arse he probably thinks we all don't like him."

"What'd you say to me?" Ron asked dangerously and stood; challenging Andrew.

"What? Ignorant too big a word for you to understand? Let me try again, your dumb-arse is gonna be the reason we don't have any friends." Andrew replied standing to meet Ron's eye.

Harry knowing his brother's pre fighting ritual, stood up and pushed them away from each other.

"Stop, both of you. This is stupid!" Harry scolded.

"Buckleburn started it."

"Ohh nice, Weasley, think of that one all by yourself?" Andrew mocked.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Now sit down both of you."

Grumbling Andrew and Ron sat on opposite sides of Harry effectively ignoring each other. Tonks on the other hand had been laughing herself silly, she grabbed her sides and struggled to breathe slightly.

The rest of the train ride was rather quiet sans Ron's constant questioning of Harry's lifestyle and where his brother was to which Harry replied "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." That gave Andrew a bit of satisfaction, wanting nothing more than to see the red head's stupid face when he learns his real name.

The light outside had finally disappeared which meant changing into their robes, or that's what Tonks suggested, after pulling on their robes, the boys had to leave the compartment so Tonks could put on her school skirt. After the train came to a stop, the students filed onto the platform.

"Alrigh' first years this way, gather around, gather around!" boomed a voice Andrew and Harry knew instantly.

"Andrew, 'Arry! Alrigh there?" Hagrid asked with a cheery smile.

"Hey Hagrid." They said together.

"Hey, guys I'll see you inside alright?"

"Nymmy? You're not coming with?" Andrew asked.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm in fifth year, I'll catch you inside." She replied and blew the two boys a kiss which caused Harry to blush but Andrew replied by catching it and putting it into his pocket which caused Tonks to give a haughty laugh as she walked away.

Jogging to catch up with the others, Andrew and Harry caught up with Ron and the other first years.

"Oh there you are Harry; oh you brought Buckleburn with you." Ron said with a mumble.

"You got a problem with that Garfield?" Andrew asked coolly.

Several of the muggle-raised and muggle-born students snorted loudly while the pure-bloods seemed to be at a loss, which included Ron himself. The joke was over when Hagrid told the students they had arrived at their destination; a rather large lake. Hagrid then showed them the boats they'd be sailing on, most of the kids looked slightly put out, except Andrew who was sporting a major grin.

"Alrigh' you lot. Four in a boat." Hagrid said gruffly.

Ron immediately grabbed Harry and pulled him to one of the boats soon enough a small pale faced boy joined their boat, Ron had a small grin, secretly he didn't want that Andrew to try and steal Harry as his friend before him, his excitement was short lived when the same person he didn't want to join them climbed into their boat.

"Hey, you weren't trying to get rid of me were you?" Andrew asked shooting Ron a devious grin.

"No, of course not…" Ron said with a hint of chagrin in his tone.

The rest of the of the sail was quiet, that is until they caught site of the castle, lights tinkling between the many windows gave the illusion that the castle was made of many diamonds tinkling in the sunlight. The sight left Andrew absolutely breathless as his mind went into overdrive, the classic gothic structure, the multi-coloured glass designed in the late 1600's.

Harry was absolutely in awe of the building in front of him, he then turned to look at Andrew and smiled when he saw his brother drool at the castle and faintly heard him whisper the castles details to himself with a childish grin. He turned back to the other students and noticed their amazed faces, smiling he turned back to the magnificent view.

The ride ended and the students were again led on a short walk to the front of the castle where they were introduced to a very strict looking woman named Professor McGonagall, she then took them on a walk up two flights of stairs and into an empty classroom.

"Please wait here until I come and collect you for the sorting ceremony." She said her tone leaving no room for argument.

After she had closed the door all the students started chatting and exchanging information with each other.

"What do you think the sorting ceremony is?" Harry whispered to Ron and Andrew.

"My brother Fred said that we might have to fight a troll, but I don't think he was telling the truth."

Andrew gave Ron a sceptical look before seeing Harry's worried expression and rolling his eyes.

"Of course he was lying, there's no way a group of eleven year olds with no magical training could take on a mountain troll." He said looking around the room.

Ron started giving Andrew an ear full, but he had completely blocked the red head out and stared off to his left, he saw a small girl with an unruly amount of bushy brown hair standing by herself in a corner, the sight made him confused before he suddenly felt very cold and gave a very strong shudder. Turning he noticed it was a person, but he was transparent. He was a ghost, a plump ghost, with a warm smile. But Andrew wasn't too happy about the iced spasm he had endured.

"Oi, watch what you're going through, you just basically gave me hyperthermia." He said at the ghost.

"Oh, sorry my dear boy, oh do make sure to get sorted into Hufflepuff won't you?"

"Err, sure." Andrew answered awkwardly; he slowly backed away from the ghost and looked on to the girl with the bushy hair, pushing through many of his potential roommates he was so very close to her. Just as his hand touched her shoulder, the classroom door opened and there stood Professor McGonagall.

"Please follow me." She said professionally.

Everyone followed behind the teacher while Andrew walked to keep up with the bushy haired girl he tried speaking to.

"Hey there, how you doing?" he asked when he finally caught up to her.

"Hello, I'm doing alright thank you." She replied deadpanned.

"Err, I'm Andrew."

"Hermione Granger."

The conversation died after that and they had fallen into an awkward silence but Andrew was very determined.

"So what do you think of the castle?" Andrew asked grasping at straws.

"Oh, it's beautiful oh did you know-"

Hermione however was cut off by the sound of doors opening, looking ahead she saw a huge hall filled with students, they started making their way into the great hall. When Andrew walked in, the first things he noticed were the four long tables with different types of students sitting at them, the table one the far left had students in black green colours, the one after that had their kids in black and yellow, the third bore black and sky blue colours and the last table had students dressed in black and red uniform. He then looked up and grinned at what he saw; a starry night. This caused him to chuckle slightly.

"That's not the real sky, you know? It's charmed to look like it; I read it all in-"

"Hogwarts: A history." Andrew said together with her, and shot her a sly grin.

"You've read it too?" Hermione's excitement seemed to burst out of her as she began discussing the history books contents with Andrew. They were however interrupted by McGonagall's voice.

"When I call your name, you shall come up and place this hat on your head." She said while carrying a large roll of parchment and motioning to the hat resting on a stool beside her.

"That's it? Just a hat? I'm gonna kill Fred." Ron muttered to himself.

Andrew turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Any house you want to be in?"

"Well Ravenclaw's for the people who like education, so maybe there, but Gryffindor is the house of the brave, so one of those two would be enough for me." She replied quickly. Andrew smiled and nodded before looking towards his brother.

Harry turned and made eye contact with Andrew; he saw his brother mouth the word '_Gryffindor_' and nodded.

"Granger, Hermione." The teacher called.

Hermione looked at Andrew nervously; Andrew gave her a confident smile and supportive nod of the head and pushed her to move forward.

Hermione made it to the front and sat on the chair, her head was then covered by the large hat, after a few seconds her fate was decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled; the table in black and red went mad cheering and hooting as their newest member walked towards them, when Hermione sat down at her eyes locked with Andrew and she gave an energetic wave and big grin which Andrew happily returned.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Andrew snorted at the name and looked up to see the blonde prick from the robe store. He watched carefully as the professor lowered the hat but before it even touched the boy's head it had made its verdict.

"SLYTHERIN!" The black and green table cheered, not as loudly as the Gryffindor table, but just loud enough.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

A very pretty blonde girl made her way up to the chair and waited patiently for the hat to pass judgement.

"Slytherin!" As the green and black table cheered again, Andrew could help but wonder why the hat seemed rather disappointed, with everyone else, it yelled the answers out as loud as it could, while here it simply stated the house name loudly.

"Potter, Harry." Andrew froze, he was up next. He had wanted to see Weasley's reaction but had completely forgotten that everyone here would also be listening; they were going to call him a liar, a fake…

Harry slowly made his way up to the stool, there were whispers and finger pointing as he turned he saw Andrew looking worried. When they made eye contact, Harry simply smiled and nodded before sitting on the stool and felt the hat cover his face.

'_**Well, well Mr Potter what a pleasure."**_

'_**Err, hi…"**_

"_**Alright enough chit-chat let's see here shall we. Hmm yes, you're smart, quite smart really. Not a coward, a thirst to prove yourself. Hmm this is very interesting."**_

"_**Err; before you go any further, I want to be in Gryffindor."**_

"_**Gryffindor hey? Why not Slytherin, you seem much more suited for them."**_

"_**No, my brother's going to be in Gryffindor and so am I."**_

"_**Your loyalty would make you an upstanding Hufflepuff. But I can see when I have been dealt a bad hand, well if you're sure the answer must be…"**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. The black and red's went absolutely ballistic, they were cheering, fist pumping, high fiving the whole lot of them.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and looked out at the other tables, then suddenly he caught a glimpse of electric blue hair, and then he saw her; Tonks, smiling and clapping for him, he blushed a bit before nodding his head shooting her a thumbs up. The commotion however was short lived when the next name was called.

"Potter, Andrew."

The entire room fell silent, not a single thing moved, even the ghosts seemed to freeze in anticipation, everyone started looking around for the fabled brother of Harry Potter, the second half of the two boys-who-lived.

Andrew gathered all his courage and started making his way towards the front, the second he moved all eyes fell on him, he, however kept his head up. Then the whispers started.

"That's really thee Andrew Potter?"

"But his, well you know… they can't possibly be related."

"Publicity stunt…"

"Unless his adopted… no wait look his hand, his got the scar!"

That was the last comment Andrew heard before feeling the hat fall onto his head.

"_**This sucks… What's the point of me being here… no Harry's here, I've got to stick this through till the end."**_

"_**That's quite a mature thing to say for an eleven year old Mr Potter, I'm impressed."**_

"_**Wha…? Oh fantastic now there's a voice inside my head."**_

"_**I am no mere voice; I am the voice of the hat of sorting!" **_

"_**That's kind of a suckish name." **_

"_**Tell me about it, but can't choose your creators."**_

"_**Oh right you were charmed with all the characteristics of the founders, therefore you are the only one who can sort the children into the houses they so belong."**_

"_**Correct, so Gryffindor?"**_

"_**It's like you read my mind…"**_

"_**Hahaha, oh you are certainly going to give the twins a run for their money."**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed.

Andrew looked towards his new home for the next seven years and was surprised to see them all on their feet cheering louder than before, he then realised who the hat was referring to when he mentioned twins, because sure enough two identical looking brothers stood up and started chanting.

"We got the Potters! We got the Potters!" Andrew sat between Harry and Hermione, when his brother pointed to where Tonks had been sitting, Andrew smiled widely stood dug into his pocket. Pulled out his hand back out but was making a fist and then opened it and kissed the blow kiss Tonks had sent them earlier that night.

Seeing this, the girl laughed loudly and waved them off. Andrew then turned to see the face of Ron Weasley, the thing he had been waiting to see since the train ride from King's Cross, he smiled widely at the red headed boy and gave him a small wave. Ron stood gaping at Andrew, he didn't hear his name being called until one of the Ravenclaw students walked up and pushed him.

"Hurry up Weasley, we're starving."

Sure enough Ron had also gotten into Gryffindor house, along with Neville Longbottom and Pavarti Patil.

When everyone was sorted and seated, an old looking man with a great long beard stood to address the students.

"Yes, hello, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I am your headmaster Professor Dumbledore. To all the first year students, welcome and may you have a wonderful and magical time here with us. Now, please be informed that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Please help me in welcoming our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel.

"Now allow me to finish up this speech with a few choice words: Blubber, Doinkers, Catfish and Blinkerings. Thank you."

Harry and Andrew kept staring even when the headmaster had sat down and seemed to be having a rather comical discussion with Professor McGonagall.

"He's mad." Harry said quietly.

"He's senile." Andrew corrected.

"Not really, he's a genius, Dumbledore is. Oh would you care for some chicken?" A sixth year boy named Percy asked, he was the eldest Weasley in the school and looked to be highly stuck up, Andrew knew the moment he introduced himself that he wouldn't like him.

Turning around he was completely caught off guard by the food the seemed to have just appeared out of thin air, he turned to Harry and saw him filling his plat so he didn't waste any time and started filling his plate with some food. Andrew started speaking to Hermione and found out quite a bit about her, he learnt that she had loved reading from a young age, her parents were dentists and that she found hard work to be the answer to success, Andrew was about to reply until he felt someone watching him, he quickly scanned the great hall and caught his observer, he poked Harry in the side and gestured towards the teachers table.

"Psst, Percy, who's that speaking to professor Quirrel?" Andrew asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh, that's professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows he's been gunning for the Defence position for years now." Percy replied.

Harry and Andrew stared back at the man; he had shoulder length black hair and wore dark nearly black robes. The tension seemed to rise with every second and then it all happened in a blink of an eye.

"Ouch…"

"Ah, god dammit."

Harry and Andrew said in short yelps as they felt their hands where their scars were.

"Andrew, you alright?" Hermione's voice brought the dark skinned boys thoughts back to the present.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's nothing. Oh by the way, Hermione, this is my brother Harry. Harry, this is Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione." Harry said extending his arm.

"You too, Harry." Hermione said with a happy smile.

Dinner went on with Harry, Andrew and Hermione speaking to one another, Harry suggested bringing Ron into the conversation, reluctantly Andrew agreed and then they had Ron joining in their topics of discussion where he could, when he wasn't stuffing his face.

Dinner soon ended and dessert started, Harry had discovered that he really like Treacle Tart while Andrew enjoyed the Chocolate/Mint pudding. The feast ended after Andrew had had his second helping of pudding, he felt absolutely addicted to the stuff. After the feast Dumbledore stood to address the students one last time.

"Now for the last announcements for the night, please note that the third floor is off limits to anyone who doesn't wish to suffer a most painful death."

"Oh that's a brilliant thing to say to a bunch of students who were nervous about coming here in the first place." Andrew said sarcastically.

"Also," the Dumbledore continued. "The caretaker Mr Flinch has asked that students don't damage school property and has placed a list of restricted items on school grounds. That is all, now if you will follow your prefects, first years, they shall lead you to your dormitories. Good night and good luck on your lessons tomorrow."

As they left the Great hall Andrew felt his need to explore start pricking at his skull, but he pushed the desire away and followed the rest of the first years up to the Gryffindor dorms. They arrived at a painting of a fat woman who started moving and requested a password.

"The Den." The prefect told her, she smiled slightly and opened up revealing a doorway behind her.

They followed the prefect through the doorway and were met by a circular room with red and gold banners hanging from the ceiling, a fire place with a fire going and several desks and chairs here and there.

"Right, here is the Gryffindor common room; you may come here any time of the day when you're not in class. Now girls' dorms are located on the stairway on the left and boys' dorms are located on the stairway on the right. Guys understand this, if you attempt to go up to the girls dorms an alarm will sound and a prefect or professor will be here shortly. Now then, any questions?"

"Yeah. So if we go up to the girls' dorms we get into trouble will the same rule apply to girls trying to get into our dorms?" a boy named Seamus Finnigan asked.

Needless to say there were facepalms from the guys and blushing girls, which of course ended with the boys getting the same alarms placed on their stairway to prevent the girls from entering.

Harry walked up the steps to find his owl and luggage already lying there waiting for him, looking across from him he noticed Andrew's owl who looked particularly miffed at being kept in her cage for so long.

"Hey girls, want to get out for a bit?" Harry asked the owls. The owls seemed to understand because they started pecking the cage door and looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

Giving a slight chuckle he let them out and watched as they disappeared into the night.

Andrew then walked in from the bathroom and looked at Harry.

"Oh you let them out already; they gave you the pleading eyes, did they?" he asked as he changed into his pyjama bottoms.

"You too?" Harry asked as he also changed his clothes and took off his glasses.

"Yeah, but I really needed to pee so I told them to be patient." Andrew replied climbing into his bed and making himself comfortable.

Harry climbed into his own sheets and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Andy…"

"Yeah bro?"

"We made it."

"Yeah Har, we made it."

Both boys closed their eyes and gave way to their exhaustion. Dreaming about the days they had ahead of them.


End file.
